1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of winding a tape on a bobbin.
2. Related Background Art
In the case of manufacturing a coil for a transformer, a wire member is wound in tiers on a periphery of a resinous bobbin, however, an insulating tape is wound between these tiers. To be more specific, a first tiered wire member is wound on the periphery of the bobbin, and thereafter the insulating tape is wound on its periphery. After this winding process, a second-tiered wire member is wound, and the insulating tape is further wound on its periphery. These processes are repeated, thereby forming a multi-tired coil.
By the way, according to a conventional taping technology, after the first-tiered wire member has been wound on the periphery of the bobbin, a vicinity of a leading end of the insulating tape of which one-sided surface is an adhesive surface is grasped by a chuck, and the leading end side is adhered to the wire member wound thereon and more closely adhered to the periphery of the wiremember by rotating the bobbin while pressing it with a press-fitting device such as a roller etc.
A certain type of bobbin, however, has a pair of flange members largely extending in radial directions from both ends of a bottom surface member wound with the wire member. In this type of bobbin, the tape is cut off outwardly of the flange members, and hence the trailing end of the tape remains long in a freely movable state. If wound in this state, there might be a possibility of causing a slackness and an ill-adhered state of the tape even when adhered while being pressed by the press-fitting device such as the roller etc.
In a further different type of bobbin, an interval between the flange members, i.e., a winding width of the wire member is 2 mm or smaller, and a width of the tape wound on this type of bobbin is also approximately 2 mm or smaller. Therefore, when the tape is wound on the bobbin with its trailing end remaining as a free end, there might occur a winding defect such as sticking to an inner surface of the flange member even if provided with the press-fitting device.
In addition, according to the conventional taping technology, in that type of bobbin having the small width, a problem arises, wherein the tape is biased toward the one flange member. It is therefore required that the tape be wound at a high accuracy in a way of aligning the central line of the bobbin with the central line of the tape.
It is a primary object of the present invention, which was devised to obviate those problems inherent in the prior art, to provide a taping technology capable of restraining a winding defect of the tape.
To accomplish the above object, according to one aspect of the invention, a taping device, of a first invention, for winding a tape on a bottom surface member or on a winding wound on the bottom surface member of a bobbin including the bottom surface member wound with a wire member and a pair of flange members extending in radial directions from the bottom surface member, comprises a grasping device provided with grasping entering between the flange members of the bobbin while grasping a trailing end or its vicinity of the tape wound on the bobbin.
According to another aspect of the invention, of a second invention, for winding a tape on a bottom surface member of a bobbin including the bottom surface member wound with a wire member and a pair of flange members extending in radial directions from the bottom surface member, comprises a chuck for gasping the tape, wherein grasping members of the chuck have such a configuration that at least part of the surface, closer to the bottom surface member of the bobbin, of the tape becomes convex when grasping the tape.
According still another aspect of the invention, a taping method, of a third invention, of winding a tape on a bottom surface member of a bobbin including the bottom surface member wound with a wire member and a pair of flange members extending in radial directions from the bottom surface member, comprises a step of pulling the tape out of a supply member for the tape in such a way that chucking members of a leading chuck grasp a leading end or its vicinity of the tape, a step of making the chucking members of the leading chuck enter between the flange members of the bobbin, adhering the leading end or its vicinity of the tape to the bottom surface member, and thereafter releasing the tape from the chucking members of the leading chuck, a step of cutting off the tape with chucking members of a trailing chuck while grasping the tape in a position spaced at a predetermined distance away from the leading end thereof and on the side closer to the supply member than the grasping position, a step of making the trailing chuck proximal to the bobbin together with the tape of which the trailing end or the vicinity is grasped by the chucking members in synchronization with rotations of the bobbin, and a step of releasing the tape after adhering the tape to the bottom surface member by making the chucking members of the trailing chuck enter between the flange members of the bobbin.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a taping method, of a fourth invention, of winding a tape on a bottom surface member of a bobbin including the bottom surface member wound with a wire member and a pair of flange members extending in radial directions from the bottom surface member, comprises a step of pulling the tape out of a supply member for the tape in such a way that chucking members of a leading chuck grasp a leading end or its vicinity of the tape, a step of making the chucking members of the leading chuck enter between the flange members of the bobbin, adhering the leading end or its vicinity of the tape to the bottom surface member, and thereafter releasing the tape from the chucking members of the leading chuck, a step of making the bobbin and the supply member for the tape approach each other with the tape wound on the bottom surface member of the bobbin by rotating the bobbin with a predetermined number of rotations, a step of making at least a part of the supply member for the tape enter between the pair of flange members of the bobbin by pressing the tape against the supply member for the tape, and a step of cutting off the tape with a cutter edge having a width narrower than a space between the flange members of the bobbin between the supply member for the tape and the bottom surface member of the bobbin.
The taping device according to the first invention winds the tape on the bottom surface member or on the winding wound on the bottom surface member of the bobbin including the bottom surface member wound with the wire member and the pair of flange members extending in the radial directions from the bottom surface member. This taping device includes the trailing chuck provided with the chucking members entering between the flange members of the bobbin while grasping the trailing end or its vicinity of the tape wound on the bobbin. The chucking members are therefore capable of approaching the bottom surface member (including the state of being wound with the wire member) while grasping the trailing end or its vicinity of the tape, whereby the disordered state at the trailing end of the tape can be restrained to the greatest possible degree and the ill-wound state of the tape can be therefore restrained.
The grasping device may be a trailing chuck.
Further, the grasping member of the trailing chuck may have a width equal to or smaller than a width of the tape enough to easily enter between the flange members.
The trailing chuck may have a cutter edge for cutting off the tape, whereby the tape can be grasped and cut off simultaneously.
The supply member for the tape may be provided with the grasping means.
The taping device according to the second invention has the bobbin including the bottom surface member wound with the wire member and the pair of flange members extending in the radial directions from this bottom surface member, and the tape is wound on the bottom surface member. In this taping device, the chucking members of the chuck for grasping the tape has such a configuration that at least a part of the surface, closer to the bottom surface member of the bobbin, of the tape becomes convex when grasping the tape. Hence, the convex area is matched with a corresponding portion of the bottom surface member (including the state of being wound with the wire member), whereby the winding can be performed with a high accuracy by aligning the central position of the bottom surface member with the central line of the tape.
The taping method, according to the third invention, of winding the tape on the bottom surface member of the bobbin including the bottom surface member wound with the wire member and the pair of flange members extending in the radial directions from this bottom surface member, includes the step of pulling the tape out of the supply member for the tape in such a way that the chucking members of the leading chuck grasp the leading end or its vicinity of the tape, the step of making the chucking members of the leading chuck enter between the flange members of the bobbin, adhering the leading end or its vicinity of the tape to the bottom surface member, and thereafter releasing the tape from the chucking members of the leading chuck, the step of cutting off the tape with the chucking members of the trailing chuck while grasping the tape in a position spaced at a predetermined distance away from the leading end thereof as well as being closer to the supply member than the grasping position, the step of making the trailing chuck proximal to the bobbin together with the tape of which the trailing end or the vicinity is grasped by the chucking members in synchronization with the rotations of the bobbin, and the step of releasing the tape after adhering the tape to the bottom surface member by making the chucking members of the trailing chuck enter between the flange members of the bobbin. The chucking members are therefore capable of approaching the bottom surface member (including the state of being wound with the wire member) while grasping the leading and trailing ends or their vicinities of the tape, whereby the disordered states at the leading and trailing ends of the tape can be restrained to the greatest possible degree and the ill-wound state of the tape can be therefore restrained.
When the trailing chuck moves towards the bobbin while giving a predetermined tension to the grasped tape, thereby making it feasible to perform more proper winding by restraining the tape from slackening.
The taping method, according to the fourth invention, of winding the tape on the bottom surface member of the bobbin including the bottom surface member wound with the wire member and the pair of flange members extending in the radial directions from this bottom surface member, includes the step of pulling the tape out of the supply member for the tape in such a way that the chucking members of the leading chuck grasp the leading end or its vicinity of the tape, the step of making the chucking members enter between the flange members of the bobbin, adhering the leading end or its vicinity of the tape to the bottom surface member, and thereafter releasing the tape from the chucking members of the leading chuck, the step of making the bobbin and the supply member for the tape approach each other with the tape wound on the bottom surface member of the bobbin by rotating the bobbin with a predetermined number of rotations, the step of making at least a part of the supply member for the tape enter between the pair of flange members of the bobbin by pressing the tape against the supply member for the tape, and the step of cutting off the tape with the cutter edge having a width narrower than a space between the flange members of the bobbin between the supply member for the tape and the bottom surface member of the bobbin. Hence, in addition to the effects of the inventions described above, when cutting off the tape, there is a small area in the vicinity of the trailing end of the tape that is separated from the bottom surface member (including the state of being wound with the wire member), whereby the disordered states at the leading of the tape as well as at trailing end can be restrained as much as possible and the ill-wound state of the tape can be therefore restrained.
The taping method may further comprise a step of pulling the tape out of the supply member for the tape by rotating the bobbin. Even if a pulling quantity of the tape by the leading chuck is insufficient, the tape can be pulled out till a proper winding quantity is obtained by rotating the bobbin.